Chaos Reborn - The Beginning
by cubby4ever445
Summary: Taking place in an alternate universe. Young Manny Shafer is the son of a Deathwatch Inquisitor Specialising in Marker studies. During a mission to quell a unitologist uprising, the world of Thalos is attacked by Tyranids, and a new threat that could destroy everything. Can Manny unlock the secrets of the Markers, while fighting a war on three different fronts?
1. Prologue

**((Warning - This story contains blood and gore, intense violence, disturbing dream sequences, and minor sexual references. Viewer Descretion is Advised.))**

**((Another Warning. This story while taking characters and references from both the Warhammer 40k and Dead Space universes, will be largely disregarding the canon and lore from both sides, and taking its own spin. If that fact bothers you in any way shape or form, then you are probably not going to like what I have in store. With those words aside enjoy the ride.))**

* * *

Thump. Thump. Thump. The sound of his beating heart was all he could hear.

Closer, they were getting closer. He couldn't out run them, the gaunts were too fast. Of all the ways he had thought it would end. This wasn't one of them.

Thump. Thump. Thump. The sound, it was growing louder.

Of all the times for the shit to hit the fan, this had been the worst. The Deathwatch had been ready, waiting for the nids to reach the cities walls. They had set up several experimental power weapons, specifically designed to combat tyranids on all sides of the cities walls along with dozens of well armed soldiers. Outer Sagehope had become a stronghold prepared for the worst those blasted bugs could throw at them.

Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump. The drumming in the boy's chest grew more erratic as he ran.

Ran from their stronghold, defeated, wounded, with only six shots of ammo, and a horde of gaunts closing in fast.

What in the bloody fuckin hell happened back there anyway? They had managed to push back the initial onslaught. The nids fell in the dozens to their superior firepower. He had watched as Mothers unit began to claim its greatest victory yet, only to crumble as a shockwave burst from the marker test lab. The fallen corpses twisted themselves from the inside out, and then began to massacre the frontlines. Both man and nid were slaughtered by these new horrors, and then...Mother. Was this what the Unitologists had been talking about? Oh Emperor, why?

The boy's pace slowed. He was exhausted. He really wished he had grabbed a melee weapon to use with his gun. His name was Manuel Shafer, although most people call him Manny. He was the eight year old son of Deathwatch Inquisitor Julietta Shafer. Julie raised Manny from birth to join the Inquisition and had done well in teaching Manny the Empire's morals, and had trained him from birth to join the Inquisition's ranks. Manny dispite being only eight years old, had proven to be an incredible combatant, surpassing the average soldier in both hand to hand, and ranged training. Manny also was very cunning and knew how to use his size and agility to his advantage when fighting someone bigger than him.

Manny also was quite the talented tinkerer and enjoyed coming up with new and interesting weapons, one of which he was in fact carrying. It was a pistol with a three shot revolver cartridge that held incindiary shotgun shells. He had one mag loaded and a spare in his pocket. Unfortunately this weapon had not been tested with the nids, and had proven ineffective against heavy armor, likely meaning that it would be useless on the tyranids chitinous hides. It was all he was able to salvage during the chaos. He truthfully wasn't meant to participate in this battle, just observe. The Marker's outburst had changed that however.

He slowly wiped the sweat from his brow, worry creasing his features. He was a small for his age, barely only reaching three feet tall, although his muscles were very well toned. Deep blue eyes looked at the weapon in hand as he pondered his options. The wind blew his short silky black hair. He wore a black imperial officers uniform with the Deathwatch insignia on its right shoulder. Tears began to well up in his eyes. The stronghold, had fallen, and the team slaughtered. Mother was dead, and by the looks of things he was about to join her.

"Emperor forgive us...We have failed you."

He said, with a final salute. A single tear fell down his cheek, cutting through the crimson on his face. He had lived a good life, as short as it was. With that final thought in his head, Manny lifted the pistol to the side of his head, closed his eyes, and pulled the trigger.

BLAM!

A Hormagaunt dropped, injured but still alive. Deep purple ichor splattered the nearby tree.

Manny's blue eyes stared into the brush and narrowed dangerously as more began to make their appearence.

"Only a coward accepts death Manny."

The words that his mother had told him, rang strong in his heart as he spoke.

"You damned monsters aren't gonna get me without a fight!"

His resolve restored. He then pointed his pistol at the approaching horde and fired. He was not going to give up. If he was going down, he was taking as many of them with him as he could.


	2. Universe Timeline

**(A quick heads up. The first few chapters take place before the prologue.**

**This is the timeline that this alternate universe follows, just to give you a basic idea of what's going on. Expect lots of cameos.)**

* * *

612.M41 - The Original Black Marker is unearthed on a backwater mining world called Aegis 7, by an Inquisitor named Michael Altman.

613.M41 - Research into the Marker uncovers that the artifact produces an unlimited source of usable energy. Scientists attempt to recreate the device.

615.M41 - Scientists succeed in creating a Marker duplicate, the first Red Marker. The Black Marker is sent to Terra for further analysis.

648.M41 - Marker studies flourish across the Imperium, with over 500 worlds holding a Marker lab. Countless devices have grown to incorperate Marker energy as a power source.

672.M41 - All contact is lost with the Aegis 7 mining colony. Only a single message from Altman is discovered. The message said, "We will be made whole."

675.M41 An investigation team is dispatched to Aegis 7. They find the has been rendered lifeless. Meanwhile Altman's death serves as the foundation for a religion based around the Markers. Unitology.

702.M41 - It is discovered that longterm exposure to the Marker's energy has detrimental effects on peoples mental state. Research begins on a counter.

717.M41 - Markers continue to florish thoughout the Imperium with well over 2,400 worlds containing a Marker lab.

734.M41 - Unitology spreads like a plague amongst the stars. The Unitologists preach of a future where all men are united in one mind, body, and spirit. They are labeled heretics, and can be found anywhere a Marker is. Military action is very frequent where Unitologists are concerned.

738.M41 - Several worlds experience Unitologist rebelions before falling completely silent. Investigations reveal these worlds to have been striped of all life.

745.M41 - A Data Codex is recovered from the now dead world of Tyran, by Inquisitor Kryptman. Tyran was another world that held a Marker lab. The Codex revealed the presence of a new alien menace that would devour all life on it's targeted world. Kryptman gives this new threat the title. The Tyranids.

The Tyranid Hive Fleet Behemoth is destroyed during the Battle of Macragge. Meanwhile the remainder of the rebeling Unitologists are put down.

748.M41 - Kryptman notes a bizzare pattern in the Tyranid invasion path. The Tyranids only attacked worlds that held Marker labs on them.

749.M41 - Kryptman's report is disregarded by the Highlords of Terra, for lack of evidence. There are now Marker labs on 4,000 planets, and the number continues to grow.

782.M41 - The Unitologists have now fallen silent. Anyone found to be among their ranks is killed on sight. Kryptman dispatches a team to Aegis 7 to search for any signs of Tyranic invasion. Colonel Zach Hammond heads the mission.

A large imperial cruiser is found orbiting the planets remains. The USG Ishimura. Colonel Hammond and his team investigate to find the ship overrun with the reanimated bodies of the crew. Only one man survives. Imperial Engineer Isaac Clarke. Clarke destroys the cruiser and escapes.

785.M41 - Issac Clarke's shuttle is found by a Blood Angels partol, and Clarke is brought aboard the Space Station in orbit around the world of Ichar IV. The Sprawl

Isaac Clarke is interviewed by Inquisitor Kryptman. Clarke claimed that is was the Markers at fault, and explained what he had seen aboard the Ishimura. He continued to see very disturbing visions from an unknown source. Kryptman orders tests to be done on Clarke, to find out more.

787.M41 - After numerous tests Kryptman deems Clarke a lost cause and orders him to be terminated, however before the order can be carried out, Issac is captured by reknown Unitologist, Daina le Guin. Daina believes that the visions Clarke is recieving will help Unitologists create their own Markers.

791.M1 After four years of servitude Issac manages to escape when a Salamander Attack company led by force comander Hans Tiedemann, invades the Unitologists stronghold, on a backwater ice world called Tau Volantis.

During the Salamander's assult, the Marker activates unleashing an outbreak of what the Unitologists call Necromorphs. The first step in their plan. "To be made whole." The necromorphs proceeded to massacre both sides, shortly afterwards a shadow appeared in the planets skies.

793.M1 - An investigation into disappearence of the Salamanders third and fourth company reveal that all life on Tau Volantis was stripped and the world left for dead. Kryptman fears that the Tyranids are not yet defeated.

801.M41 All of Kryptman's claims are turned down by the Highlords of Terra due to having no proof. Kryptman grows increasingly frusterated with the Imperium's leadership.

813.M41 - Marker studies have reached a high point. Significantly fewer individuals have suffered from mental problems, while energy outputs are doubled. There are Marker Labs on over 12,000 worlds.

834.M41 - A large Unitologist uprising begins on the Sprawl. Commander Robert Norton of the Blood Angels First Company Leads the counter movement.

A large necromorph outbreak begins on the sprawl, killing countless people, including Norton. The Unitologist leader Dr. Challus Mercer, Is pursued into the stations core by Sergent John Carver.

Sergent Carver confronts Mercer in front of the Marker. Mercer claims that convergence is the future of Mankind, before the Marker begins to gather all of the infected tissue in a mass above it.

Carver and Mercer face off in an intense battle, with Carver losing his right arm. Carver kills Mercer and destroys the Marker ending the outbreak.

As a dying Carver looks on the surface of the world he sees to his horror a mysterious ship, firing a set of missles at the planets surface.

835.M41 - The Ichar IV outbreak is classified as an invasion of Chaos. The Highlords of Terra systematicly erase any information connecting the outbreak with the Markers.

838.M41 - Due to their alien nature, the Highlords of Terra order all Marker operations to be turned over to the Ordo Xenos. All Marker operations are labeled as confidential to all but the highest ranked officials. Outsiders caught poking too deeply into these studies are executed on sight.

841.M41 - All Markers have been relocated to the most important and heavily fortified worlds at the imperials center, with a few exceptions. The total number of Markers is over 24,000.

872.M41 - The hive world of Arcadia falls silent after a Unitologist rebelion. An ivestigation finds the world completely lifeless. Kryptman fears that the Tyranids have returned.

891.M41 - Several worlds are striped of life. Kryptman discovers a very clear pattern in the Tyranids invasion path.

901.M41 - Kryptman's claims are repeatedly shot down for lack of proof. Kryptman decides to perform an experiment an orders a Marker to be placed on Ichar IV. He Places Deathwatch Inquisitor Ellie Langford in charge of the operation.

903.M1 - Ellies Forces begin to find the corpses of Unitologists scattered around the world. An unusual group of vigilantes are deemed to be responsible.

909.M41 - Another cult is formed by a man named Nolan Stross. Stross and his cult appeared to be fanatically obsessed with the Emperor. It was quickly discovered that Stross' cult were the ones responsible for the deaths of the Unitologists.

911.M41 - Relations between the Deathwatch and the two cults become increasingly more hostile, with bands of cultists squaring off in the streets.

918.M41 - Stross and his cult grow in popularity and power. The Unitologists become more militant in their efforts to. "Liberate the Markers." Agent Langford remains netural in her stance against both parties.

922.M41 - Unitologists succeed in assassinating the planetary governor causing a mass panic. Stross' cult now called the Brotherhood take up arms.

923.M41 - Ichar IV is in Chaos with Unitologists and Brotherhood cultists having open warfare in the streets. Inquisitor Langford orders bothsides to be completely terminated.

Deathwatch forces storm the Brotherhood's stronghold to find that the cult leader was infact an alien. As the killteam moves in to finish the job, a shockwave erupts from the cities inner workings. A new necromorph outbreak had begun.

Agent Langford tries desperately to contact reinforcements but is met with only static. Langford looks on as black cloud overtakes the planets skies.

924.M41 - Inquisitor Kryptman and his forces arrive to find Ichar IV stripped of all life. Agent Langford and her team are prononced KIA.

925.M41 - Kryptman enlists the help of Chief Librarian Tigurius, who seems to have the remarkable ability to predict the Tyranid's movements. Together they form a plan to stop this new Hive Fleet. Kraken.

932.M41 - Kryptman begins to receive very cryptic visions that confirm his worst fears about the Markers. Kryptman decides to counter the threat with the only thing that is truely effective. Exterminatus.

936.M41 - Using Tigurius' foresight, Kryptman lay waste to every single world in Kraken's path. He would wait until the Tyranids assailed the world, before having it destroyed, eliminating both threats. The Highlords of Terra were no longer reliable.

955.M41 - Markers have spread to all of the major worlds at the Imperiums core. The Markers number well over 60,000. Kryptman grimly realises what needs to be done.

956.M41 - A new Hive Fleet emerges from below the galactic plane. The remnants of Kraken fuse with this Hive Fleet, titled Leviathan.

958.M41 - Inquisitor Kryptman makes final peace with the Emperor before arriving back on Terra. Kryptman Belived that the current Master of the Administratum, had fallen to the hidden corruption of the Markers.

Kryptman was determined that if he would condem the Imperium in its entirety, then he would die.

Kryptman confronted him on the roof of the Imperial Palace, where the Master of the Administratum revealed that he was infact a unitologist.

He then attempted to convert Kryptman to his will, calling the Markers the gift of the Emperor, and that they would join him in divine unity.

Kryptman, having seen the truth, denounced the Master, only to be shot in the head by his body gaurd. Jacob Danik.

The Master of the Administratum covered Kryptman's death as an act of heresy, and the truth of the Markers ultimately died with him.

964.M41 - over 200 worlds are consumed by Leviathan. Deathwatch Inquisitor Julietta Shafer notices the same pattern Kryptman noticed.

965.M41 - A set of unitologist riots, cause Inquisitor Shafer to order a large strike team to the world of Thalos 4. Julie was determined to figure out the truth behind the Markers.


End file.
